


Mornings

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, for once I wrote nothing but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their kids aren't all blood-related, but somehow,  they all take after both of their fathers.</p><p>[Chrobin Week Day Three: "They take after you."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> DAY THREE! GIVE IT UP FOR DAY THREE!
> 
> I actually wrote nothing but fluff and family this time what's wrong with me

Chrom snuggles up against his husband, wanting to keep his eyes closed and fight off the morning sunlight streaking through the windows. The bed is warm, Robin is warm, everything is warm and he doesn’t want to get up to face the slightly drafty hallways of Ylisse in winter. Not to mention the paperwork he has to go through.

“Chrom.” Robin gently strokes his cheek with his thumb. “We need to get up, you know.”

“Five more minutes…”

“You sound like Marc.”

Chrom yawns. “And Morgana.”

“Come on. Up!” This time, Robin shakes him a bit, and Chrom frowns and grumbles. Finally, he sits up, turning his bleary eyes toward Robin’s. The tactician is just as awake as his namesake on a spring morning, and it kind of pisses Chrom off. Just a little bit.

Robin plants a peck on the exalt’s cheek, and Chrom starts to wake up.

Together, the two get up and dressed, brushing their hair to look presentable (well, as presentable as possible, as Robin’s hair is a bit unruly and Chrom’s is starting to get a bit too long). They head out into the hallway, and can hear the sounds of their family coming from the dining room.

“Calm down, you two,” Lissa says, and when the king and his husband come into the room, they find that she’s holding her newborn and snapping a bit at Marc and Morgana while Lon’qu leans over and prods at his son’s cheek. Marc and Morgana stick their tongues out at their aunt, but at the sight of their fathers, they quickly stop.

“Hey.” Robin squats down to reach the eye level of his twin toddlers. “What have I told you about being rude?”

“Not to do it,” they mumble in unison.

“See?” Luci pipes up from her side of the table. Her mouth is wide, revealing a gap in her teeth. “Papa! I keep tellin’ you they’re rude to me!”

Chrom rolls his eyes and picks up his daughter. “You need to understand that they’re not that old, sweetie. You have to forgive them.”

Luci sticks up her nose. “Even Morgie is rude to me!”

“I am not!” Morgan pipes up. She's been looking at the new baby too without paying much attention to anything else, but now her hands are on her hips as she glares at her younger sister. She sticks out her tongue.

“See?!” Luci pouts. “Only Lucina is nice to me. Papa, when will she come back and visit?”

Chrom’s smile turns a bit sad. “I’m not sure, sweetie.” He kisses her cheek. “But will you get ready for breakfast? Don’t you want to do your lessons today?”

Luci starts rattling off complaints about her etiquette lessons (Chrom and Robin can’t exactly blame her, since her instructor is Frederick), but still settles herself down again for breakfast while Robin makes sure the twins are sitting up and have their food all separated from each other, because Naga forbid a bit of syrup winds up on their fruit.

As always, breakfast is hectic with everyone trying to eat their fill and also talk their fill, each child vying for the most attention. Even the baby cries a little bit, though he calms right down when Lon’qu takes him into his arms. Morgan jokes that maybe Lon’qu will make the baby into the “silent type,” to which Lissa blurts, “Oh gods, please.”

The twins end up eating off of each other’s plates by some sort of unspoken agreement, and Chrom watches the spectacle with a smile on his lips. Luci notices and tugs at her father’s cape. “Daddy? Daddy?”

The debacle continues until it’s time to take Luci to her lessons and the twins to their nanny so Robin can get some work done. The two locations are in the same part of the castle, so Chrom and Robin excuse themselves to walk their young children down the hallways.

Marc huffs when Chrom lifts Luci onto his shoulders and turns to Robin. “I wanna ride, too!”

Robin rolls his eyes toward his husband, but nonetheless happily picks the boy up--which, of course, leads to Morgana’s indignant whine at being left out.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Robin tries to soothe, just barely hiding his panic at the thought of Morgana possibly throwing a fit. “I’ll give you a ride when we come pick you up later, okay?”

She pouts but nods all the same, and Robin breathes a sigh of relief that Chrom has to force away his laugh at.

They drop off their kids without further incident and wish them a good day before heading toward their shared office. Robin yawns and runs his hand through his white hair, showing his first signs of fatigue.

“They take after you, somehow,” he grumbles, only half-annoyed, really. “All of them.”

Chrom laughs, loud and deep. Robin gives him a look, though he does smile a bit. When Chrom calms down, he says, his voice interspersed with laughs: “I was about to say that, Robin, even though the twins and Morgan aren’t mine and Luci isn’t yours.”

“Great minds think alike, I guess, but I only see one great mind here,” Robin jokes.

“Thanks Robin, I know I’m a genius.” He grins at his husband and lightly taps the man’s shoulder with his knuckle. “I mean, but Luci is a genius. She’s so young but she gets everything that her tutors teach her, even if it takes a little while because she’s so young. It reminds me of you. And of course the twins--and Morgan--could grow up to be even more tactical than you, so you’d better watch out.”

“For pitfalls?”

Chrom winces at the memories. “Let’s not talk about that. So long as Morgan doesn’t have a shovel, we never need to relive that.”

Robin laughs. “All right then.”

Chrom lightly elbows him as they walk. “Well? How do your mini-mes remind you of me, huh?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Of course I do.”

Robin grins. “You sure you wanna know?”

“Robin, come on.”

Robin slides his fingers through Chrom's and join their hands. “They all require constant attention.”


End file.
